


The Gray Stuff, Or, The Beauty and the Candelabra (translation) - Món màu xám, hay Người đẹp và Cái chân nến

by mabeo2610



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation in Vietnamese, what do you mean pain medication doesn't work like that, will is super high and adorable
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabeo2610/pseuds/mabeo2610
Summary: Bối cảnh câu chuyện diễn ra vào khoảng thời gian của season 1 – Hannibal đến thăm Will sau một vài ngày không liên lạc được với anh.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandyQuinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyQuinn/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Gray Stuff, Or, The Beauty and the Candelabra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476081) by [SandyQuinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyQuinn/pseuds/SandyQuinn). 



 

\---

Khi Hannibal tấp xe vào sân nhà Will, hắn vẫn giả vờ, dù chỉ thành công một nửa, là hắn không lo lắng.

Chìa khóa mở ra cho một tình bạn tốt đẹp là nuôi dưỡng sự phụ thuộc dễ chịu, hắn tự nhủ. Khiến người kia luôn cảm thấy nhu cầu ở gần bạn, dựa vào bạn, _phụ thuộc_ vào bạn. Khi Will không gọi điện hay xuất hiện trước mặt hắn suốt bốn ngày liền, Hannibal hoàn toàn có quyền thắc mắc điều gì đã khiến cậu ta biến mất như vậy. Hoàn toàn có quyền lái xe đến nhà, có thể là để, hỏi thăm xem cậu ta ra sao rồi. Hay là cả đàn chó của cậu ta. Hay là điện thoại của cậu ta. Điện thoại của cậu ta, có khi nào đấy lại bị hỏng. Một người bạn tốt sẽ sẵn sàng mua cho cậu ta một cái mới, nếu như tình huống đó xảy ra.

Vừa nhắc tới, điện thoại di động của Hannibal đổ chuông. Hắn tắt động cơ xe, móc điện thoại ra khỏi túi áo, lồng ngực nhẹ nhõm hẳn một chốc trước khi hắn nhận ra không phải Will trả lời tin nhắn của hắn, mà là Alana Bloom.

 _Không phải lo lắng gì đâu,_ Alana nhắn. _Có lẽ anh ấy vẫn đang hồi phục sau khi nhổ răng khôn đấy._ Cô chèn thêm một hình mặt cười, kết thúc với hình cái mũi. Hannibal bần thần nhìn tin nhắn của cô một lúc, rồi khởi động xe lại, mặc dù nhà Will ở ngay bên kia, và hắn đã nghe thấy cả một dàn tạp âm chó sủa ở phía bên trong.

Có lẽ hắn sẽ cần phải lái xe xa hơn nữa, để mua một chầu kem _thật ngon._

\--

Will không đáp lại sau tiếng gõ cửa, nên Hannibal tự vào nhà, cố lách mình giữa cánh và khung cửa để tránh lũ chó thoát ra ngoài.

“Will à?” hắn gọi to, đặt cái túi ni lông lên kệ, rồi bắt đầu chia mồi cho chúng với vẻ dễ dàng vốn thành thạo, tránh không bị vồ vập bởi mấy cái mũi ướt kia đang chùi vào chiếc quần may từ loại vải đắt tiền của hắn.

Điệu nhạc tươi vui kì lạ phát ra từ một căn phòng khác, Hannibal đi theo âm thanh đó, và tìm thấy Will nằm sõng soài một cách bất thường trên cái ghế bành nhà cậu ta, mặc độc chiếc quần cộc, áo phông và cặp tất dài đến gối trông kinh tởm đến mức nếu như là khi khác thì Hannibal đã tiêu diệt chúng bằng cách cắt luôn một đường từ đầu gối xuống.

Ít ra thì trông cậu ta cũng dễ cưng, hắn tự nhắc nhở bản thân.

Hai mắt Will loang loáng, cũng không phải là chuyện lạ, nhưng không có mùi rượu hay mùi cơn sốt trong không khí. Thực tế là, trông Will khá là _hạnh phúc_ , đang ngơ ngác cười khúc khích trước màn hình TV. Hannibal rướn người lại một chút. Will đang xem   _hoạt hình._

“Will à?” hắn hỏi lại, khó chịu trước tiếng nghi ngờ trong giọng nói của mình.

Will ngước lên, nhìn thấy Hannibal lần đầu tiên, và mặt cậu ta – chao ôi, mặt cậu ta tỏa sáng tựa như mặt trời bình minh buổi sớm mai, dù trông có hơi ngây ngô một tí, tươi cười trước Hannibal với niềm vui sướng không dè chừng. Việc này vừa dễ gây xiêu lòng, và rất, rất kì quặc.

“H’nnibal đấy à!” Will kêu lên, lau nước dãi chảy xuống cằm, rồi ra hiệu, động tác rất lịch lãm, về phía cái thùng rác. “Kìa, cậu ngồi đi.”

 “Ôi,” Hannibal nói, giờ hắn đã nhìn thấy lọ thuốc giảm đau được kê đơn. “Tôi hiểu rồi.”

\--

Hannibal ngồi một lúc thật lâu, trong khi Will cười rúc rích như điên trước mấy con chó hoạt hình trên màn ảnh, và nghĩ rất lung. Chốc chốc, hắn dừng lại và cắn bên ngón tay cái, trong khi những dòng suy nghĩ, đen tối và đầy cám dỗ, lượn lờ trong ý thức của hắn. Hắn không nghĩ từ trước đến nay hắn đã từng thấy Will dễ tổn thương như này, cởi mở và bất lực như này. Hắn tự hỏi ai đã đưa Will về nhà, ai đã bỏ cậu ta lại trong tình trạng như này, thiên thần nào đây để Hannibal chuẩn bị gửi hoa đến.

Nhưng không – chẳng có kế hoạch trước mắt nào cần hoàn thành trong cái mỏ vàng này cả. Hannibal đã hy vọng sẽ nuôi dưỡng tình bạn với Will thật chậm rãi, biến nó trở thành một vật sở hữu quý giá – hắn có thể tóm lấy cơ hội này và đơn giản là chứng tỏ với Will rằng hắn thực sự là một người bạn đáng tin và quan tâm đến dường nào. Đây là một khoảnh khắc rất tốt.

Hắn nhận ra Will đang trân trối nhìn mình.

“Will à?” hắn nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

Will với tay, mắt mở to, rồi chạm đầu ngón tay lên mặt Hannibal.

“Hannibal à?” cậu ta líu nhíu, rụt tay lại, hốt hoảng. “Cậu đến đây từ khi nào thế?”

“Trời đất,” Hannibal ôn tồn. “Nhắc tôi lần sau nói chuyện với bác sĩ nha khoa của cậu nhé, Will. Đáng lẽ cậu _không_ bị mất ý thức đến như này đâu. Lắm thầy thối ma đấy mà.” (*)

“Tớ nghĩ người ta lấy luôn cái mồm của tớ rồi, Hannibal à. Tớ chả cảm thấy cái gì nữa.”

“Tôi sẽ rất buồn nếu họ làm như vậy,” Hannibal đáp nhanh. “Tôi thích mồm của cậu, Will.”

Will ngửa đầu ra sau, cười thành tiếng và nhểu dãi một chút. “Tươi đấy!”

Hannibal mỉm cười chậm rãi. “Cậu có muốn ăn kem không, Will?”

Will dừng lại, chăm chú nhìn hắn.

“Tớ nghĩ tớ yêu cậu mất rồi,” cậu ta lẩm bẩm, giọng đờ dẫn và ngạc nhiên.

Hannibal đặt câu nói đó vào mục Các Khái Niệm Hắn Sẽ Xem Xét Lại Sau, đoạn đứng dậy và cởi áo khoác. “Vậy sao?” hắn nói, để cho có lời. “Chí ít cứ đợi đến khi cậu ăn thử kem đã, Will ạ.”

Will chớp mắt.

“Hannibal à? Cậu đến đây từ bao giờ thế?”

\--

Will không thể dừng cười khach khách trước bộ phim hoạt hình Disney. Hannibal cứu được bát kem trước khi bọn chó kịp xông vào, rồi sau một vài giây lưỡng lự, hắn bắt đầu chén. Dù sao, bỏ phí chỗ kem cũng chẳng có ích gì.

“Nhìn kìa!” Will chĩa tay về phía màn hình, cử chỉ sinh động không cần thiết. “Hannibal ơi! Cậu kia kìa! Nhìn đi! Là cậu đấy!”

“Cái nào thế?” Hannibal hỏi lịch sự, dựa vai hắn vào Will để ngồi cho thật thoải mái trên cái ghế trường kỉ có mùi từa tựa lông chó ướt. Will đang cười khúc khích một cách ngây ngô. Ít ra thì trông cậu cũng đang rất vui.

“Cái – cái que nến ý, rõ thế kia mà. Nó – tổ chức nhiều thứ rồi hôn nhiều thứ và thỉnh thoảng tớ cũng chẳng nghe ra giọng nó - ”

“Hả?”

“Nhìn kìa, nó sắp hát rồi, đây là bài hát của cậu đấy, Hannibal-“

“Đó là một cái chân nến, Will à.” Hannibal nói, hơi khó chịu. “Mà cái món màu xám là gì thế?” Hắn dừng lại. “Đợi chút – Will, cậu không muốn nói là tình huống của chúng ta giống như nhân vật trong tên phim sao – Người đẹp và Quái vật ấy? Mặc dù tôi cho rằng, tự hỏi là, _ai_ trong chúng ta -”

“Tớ là tách trà nhỏ.” Will lải nhải.

“Chà, tôi nghĩ cậu đang nhầm lẫn nó với-“

“Nó tên là Chip đấy,” Will thì thầm, với vẻ mưu mô.

“Cậu là Quái vật,” Hannibal nói, giọng pha chút nham hiểm. “Tôi đã từng nhìn thấy cậu ăn như vậy rồi.” Hắn thấy hơi chua chát. Mấy phép ẩn dụ chỉ tổ _lãng phí_ khi Will đang phê thuốc như này. Ít ra thì hắn thường cho đi nhiều như khi nhận lại.

Will cười rúc rích với vẻ vô tư, thoải mái trong cơn ngái ngủ, rồi ngả người thoải mái bên vai Hanibal, hình như cậu ta nhỏ dãi một tí – nhưng cậu ta cũng rất ấm, tóc cậu ta cù vào quai hàm Hanibal, và hắn thực sự không thể cáu Will vì những gì cậu ta làm trong tình trạng này.

Hắn thở dài, rồi ăn nốt chỗ kem.

\--

Hannibal thấy hơi lo một chút khi cho Will vào bếp cùng hắn trong lúc nấu nướng – hắn thấy như thể mình đang chăm bẵm một em bé không mặc quần lớn đùng và chưa cạo râu mấy ngày liền.

“Cậu ở đằng đấy vẫn ổn cả chứ?” hắn hỏi, trong lúc thái hành. Will đã đứng vuốt tường được khoảng năm phút, kể ra cũng may. Cái máy nướng bánh mì kẹp chỉ đánh lạc hướng cậu ta được một phút và Hannibal thì đã hết ý tưởng rồi.

“Ừ,” Will mơ màng đáp. “Cái này thật dễ chịu. Tớ thấy dễ chịu.”

Hannibal mỉm cười, dù hắn không muốn. “Vậy là tốt.”

“Bức tường này là bạn của tớ,” Will lẩm bẩm. “Bạn thân nhất của tớ.”

“Thì-“

“Tớ _thấy_ bạn rồi.” Will thì thầm với bức tường, mũi chỉ cách tường có vài phân.

Hannibal giương mắt nhìn vào khoảng không vô định một lúc, rồi chớp mắt ngẫm nghĩ với thoáng chút tò mò trước ham muốn chết người cho một phát búa tạ vào bức tường nhà bếp hoàn hảo của Will.

“Will à?” thay vào đấy hắn nói, chuyển giọng thật ngọt ngào và dịu dàng. “Cậu có muốn qua đây giúp tôi nấu cơm không?”

“Có,” Will lè nhè, vuốt tay khỏi bức tường, tha thẩn đi tới chỗ Hannibal, mỉm cười vu vơ. Hannibal chần chừ một chốc, rồi quyết định hắn không muốn nhìn thấy chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu hắn đưa Will một con dao trong hoàn cảnh này.

“Cậu có thể lấy nguyên liệu giúp tôi không?” hắn hỏi. “Đầu tiên, gà ở trong tủ lạnh nhé.”

Hắn nghe tiếng Will sục sạo quanh đấy, hai chân trần – Hannibal giật thót mình, hắn không ngừng được – khi cánh cửa tủ lạnh mở, rồi đóng lại.

Một hũ sữa chua không vị đáp xuống bên cạnh khuỷu tay Hannibal. Hắn nhìn nó chằm chằm.

“Không – Will, gà kia mà. Làm ơn mang con gà đến đây cho tôi,” Hannibal nhẹ nhàng yêu cầu.

“Ôôôô. Hiểu rồi.”

Tiếp theo, một gói phô mai.

“Gà-”

Một hộp trứng.

“Ái chà, cũng gần đúng,” Hannibal thú nhận. “Tôi có thể hiểu tại sao Jack lại làm việc cùng rồi.”

Will cười ngây ngô, tiến lại gần lưng Hannibal – và trong lúc hắn đứng đấy, hai tay dính đầy vụn cần tây, Will vòng tay quanh người, vùi mặt vào giữa hai bả vai Hannibal, cơ thể cậu ấy ấm áp và đè nặng trên người hắn.

“’ậu tốt với tớ quá,” Will lẩm bẩm. “ _Cậu_ là bạn thân nhất của tớ, Hannibal à. Và cậu thơm như mùi quế ấy.”

Hannibal thư giãn, dần dần, miệng hắn cong lên một chút, không thể ngừng lại được. “Cậu cũng là bạn của tôi, Will ạ.” Hắn đáp nhẹ nhàng. Họ đứng như thế một lúc, và hắn thấy – dễ chịu, cố gắng không nghĩ quá nhiều về chuyện đó, hai mắt hắn tập trung vào con dao trên tay. Cuối cùng hắn nhúc nhích chút, rồi nói.

“Giờ thì – cậu sẽ thật ngoan, và – cố gắng mang con gà cho tôi nhé, Will? Nó ở ngăn trên cùng ấy.”

“Ô,” Will nói, lùi lại, câu chữ lèm bèm nhưng giọng nói thì nghiêm túc. “Ý anh là vụ chặt xác hả? Thủ phạm thuận tay trái – và có khả năng hắn sống với mẹ.”

“ _Đấy_ mới là Will của tôi chứ.”

\--

Hannibal phải thú thực – ý nghĩ về việc lợi dụng tình trạng này của Will đã lướt qua trong tâm trí hắn, ngó đầu vào và hỏi xem có ai gọi nó không. Hắn đã đuổi nó đi gần như ngay lập tức – và dù cho bộ nguyên tắc đạo đức của Hannibal khác biệt rất nhiều so với những người khác, hắn thực sự không lấy được tí niềm vui nào từ việc ép buộc Will, hay bất cứ ai, nói thẳng là thế. Hắn có sẵn cả một đống người tình nguyện kia.

Đấy chính là lí do vì sao cảm xúc của hắn trở nên khá phức tạp khi Will nằm vật xuống giường của cậu ta, chân tay sõng soài như một con sao biển.

“Xong, tớ đã sẵn sàng làm tình rồi,” Will nói, to hơn cần thiết.

Hannibal cứng người, đứng bên cạnh giường cố gắng li giải cảm xúc của hắn.

Một mặt, đây có lẽ là cơ hội ngàn-năm-có-một: có thể sẽ đưa họ gần gũi nhau hơn, cách này hay cách khác. Tình dục thường có tác dụng như vậy, với đa số người, Hannibal cũng chẳng  buồn tìm hiểu vì sao.

Một mặt khác, Will đang vung tay chân như một con sao biển thật và việc này thực sự không khuấy động được mấy khao khát trong Hannibal. Hắn lại thấy hơi lo Will sẽ đá phăng cái đèn bàn xuống sàn.

“Will nè-” hắn nói, giọng nhát gừng.

“Chiến thôi,” Will lẩm bẩm. “Tớ có thể, tớ sẵn sàng nhào vô, tớ sẵn sàng chiến-”

“Tôi thực sự _không thể-_ ”

“Sao mình có thể - như _này_ nhỉ?” Will hỏi, như một người chưa bao giờ biết tán tỉnh để tự cứu lấy cái thân mình, lăn người nằm sấp xuống – và Hannibal phải thú nhận là, cặp mông của cậu ấy rất tuyệt, nhất là khi Will cứ uốn éo người như vậy – rồi cậu ta biến mất khi rơi khỏi giường và đáp xuống kẽ hở nhỏ bên cạnh tường. Hannibal không biết chắc động tác đó gọi là gì.

Hắn thở dài. Hắn không thể làm việc này được – thành thực mà nói, hắn không ngần ngại sử dụng những chiêu trò thao túng, những cái chết có tính toán, trọng âm gây khó hiểu, kem và một vài loại thuốc _của_ hắn tự chọn để khiến Will thích hắn, để Will là _của hắn_ – nhưng hắn không thể làm việc này được. Bên cạnh đó, hắn đã có một ngày khá tuyệt vời đấy chứ.

Hắn đi quanh giường, xoay sở để tóm lấy cánh tay đang vung vẩy của Will để kéo cậu ta lên giường. Will chớp mắt với hắn, đỏ mặt và ngẩn ngơ, tóc lòa xòa trước hai mắt, rồi mỉm cười ngọt ngào, hai mắt cậu long lanh và sáng rực, và Hannibal bất lực để cho khóe miệng hắn cong lên đáp lại. Trông Will – Hannibal chưa bao giờ sử dụng từ này, nhưng hắn không thể nghĩ ra một từ nào thích hợp hơn – hết sức ngáo ngơ. Nó rất hợp với cậu ấy.

“Khá hơn chưa?” hắn hỏi dịu dàng.

“Tớ chóng mặt quá,” Will làu bàu. “Giường tớ dễ chịu quá. Dễ chịu – chễ chịu. Ôi chà.”

“Ôi chà,” Hannibal đồng tình, cẩn thận ngồi xuống. “Có lẽ cậu nên chợp mắt một chút, Will ạ.”

“Cậu nghĩ thế sao?” Will lầm bầm.

“Với tư cách là bác sĩ của cậu, Will, tôi đề nghị đấy.” Hannibal ngừng. “Với tư cách là bạn cậu, tôi nghĩ cậu nên ngủ một lúc để tôi có thể đi dọn chỗ bánh poptart dưới sàn nhà. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế?” (**)

“Có bánh poptart à?” Will lẩm bẩm. “Tớ cứ nghĩ là nhà hết rồi.”

“Ô, tôi hiểu rồi.” Hannibal ngừng nói, rồi rướn tay ra – không thể kiềm chế được bản thân, hắn rón rén vuốt tóc Will. Với số lần ôm ấp ngày hôm nay, việc này hoàn toàn hợp lí. Will thở hắt ra, rồi cậu ta nhắm mắt lại, gương mặt vốn luôn mệt mỏi của cậu thư giãn và hiền hòa hơn, đôi lông mi đen quét nhẹ lên làn da. Trong một khắc Hannibal buông lỏng bản thân, chiêm ngưỡng nước da mềm mại đang tỏa ra hơi ấm bên cạnh hắn, kinh ngạc trước một tài năng thật xuất sắc nằm trong một tạo vật thật xinh đẹp.

Will mở mắt lần nữa, ngái ngủ.

“Tớ là tách trà nhỏ,” cậu ta làu bàu.

“Cậu là Người đẹp,” Hannibal nói, dịu dàng. “Và đừng để bất kì ai nói với cậu điều nào khác.”

Will thở dài, rồi nhắm mắt, như thể bằng lòng với sự thật đó, liếm đôi môi đã khô của mình, nằm xuống bên dưới bàn tay của Hannibal. Hannibal đợi thật lâu, lùa ngón tay qua những lọn tóc Will, ngắm Will dần thiếp đi trong giấc ngủ sâu, chập chờn mà có thể giúp cậu thực sự nghỉ ngơi.

Cuối cùng hắn cũng rút tay lại, nhúc nhích người đứng dậy.

Will với tay ra, trong vô thức, hơi thở nhè nhẹ của cậu ta vẫn giữ nguyên, bàn tay khô, ấm áp nắm hờ lấy những ngón tay của Hannibal. Hannibal dừng lại, nhìn xuống hai tay họ.

Một chiếc đồng hồ đang tích tắc nho nhỏ, đâu đó trong nhà – đàn chó của Will quấn lấy nhau ngủ trông tựa như một tấm lông, mấy cái mũi ướt lạnh dí sát ngay bên giường. Hannibal thở dài, rồi ngồi xuống, duỗi hai chân ra trước, ngắm nhìn lồng ngực Will dâng lên rồi hạ xuống.

Bâng quơ, hắn thắc mắc liệu Will có cần dùng đến một cái chân nến không.

 

-hết-

(*)”Lắm thầy thối ma” – nguyên gốc “Too many cooks in the kitchen”: câu thành ngữ ý chỉ nếu có quá nhiều ý kiến, nhiều người tham gia thì lại gây hỏng việc.

(**)”poptart”: một loại bánh dinh dưỡng ăn sáng của hãng Kellogg, phổ biến tại Mỹ.   


End file.
